Computers are used in television studio devices and installations for various control tasks. Often multiple computers are used in a single installation, each performing a specialized assignment, such as the control of a tape drive, control of a video processor, calculation and storage of color correction values, and coordination of time coding signals. For several such assignments, time coupling with the vertical-frequency synchronization signals of the television system is necessary. For example, changes in the parameters of the video signal are regularly undertaken during the vertical blanking interval in order to avoid visible disturbances in the picture. Therefore, in conventional systems, synchronization signals are fed to the individual computers or microprocessors. To the extent that data transmission in conventional systems is not in a timing pattern compatible with the television system anyway, supplemental connections for the "synch" signal are necessary.